I'm the daughter of Apollo
by orcafan1
Summary: Apolla is the oldest and only daughter of Apollo and Cole is the son of Ares. Both Demigods despise eachother that is they do at first. What happens when Cole realizes that he has feelings and Apolla feels the same what will their fathers think?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Apolla Curtis

Age: 18

Siblings: Bryce (12) Collin (10) Colt (14)

God/Goddess parent: Apollo

I was out on another walk like I do every night before bed. Parents day was in a couple days and I would see my father for the first time in so long. The last time I saw him is when I was five years old.

_Flashback_

_I was in the back yard practicing my archery. My mother always told me that I was born to do it and that I was a natural. My mother told me that she would also give me voice lessons and teach me how to play the guitar just like her when I was older. Soon there was a knock on the door and my mom and I looked up. "You keep practicing Apolla I'll get the door" she said. Soon a man with dark brown hair and eyes walked out onto the patio. _

_Apollo's POV: "She's beautiful Jackie what have you named her?" I asked. "I named her after her father her name is Apolla" she replied. I smiled and looked back at my daughter who was practicing archery. "She doesn't even need practice Jackie she's the daughter of the god of Archery she was born to do music and archery" I said. "I know she just enjoys it so much" Jackie said. "Apolla come here please I want you to meet someone" Jackie said. Apolla put down her bow and arrows and ran as fast as she could. I picked her up and she smiled at me. "Apolla this is your father" Jackie said. "You're quite the archer Apolla I'm proud of you" I said smiling. "Thank you daddy" she said smiling as well. "Keep practicing baby" I said as I put her down and she ran off back to the targets as I sat down with Jackie and watched her. _

_My POV: I picked up my bow and arrows and continued to shoot targets when I saw something come out of the bushes. I screamed and shot an arrow at it killing it instantly. I stood there shocked and then I heard my parents yelling my name and running towards me. My father was the first to pick me up. I clung onto him and cried. "Shhhhhhhh it's alright baby it's ok you're safe now" my dad cooed. "Apollo it's starting" my mom said. "I know we need to get her to camp and quick" he said. "How are we gonna do that?" my mom asked. "I will take her she'll be safe with me" my dad said. I hugged my mother goodbye and my dad took me to Camp Half-Blood._

_End Flashback _

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when I heard the voice of one of my worst enemies Ally Parker a daughter of Ares the god of war. "What do you want Ally?" I asked annoyed. "Just wondering if your dad is coming our dad is. Unlike yours our father actually loves us Apollo doesn't care about his kids" she said. I quickly took out my arrow and bow and pointed it at her. "You will not talk about my father that way he loves us more than anything and if you want to live than you will leave me alone do you understand" I snapped. She nodded her head and ran back to her cabin I knew that she would most likely tell her siblings she was such a baby daughter of Ares my ass. "You really are like your father more than any of your siblings" I turned around and saw Chiron. "Chiron it's not what it looks like she was disrespecting…" "I know Apolla I'm not angry with you she had no right to disrespect your father just because hers is the god of war" Chiron said. "I wouldn't of killed her even if I wanted to I won't sink as low to be compared to Hades himself" I said. "Apolla you could never be compared to Hades you are to kind. However I must say that I'm surprised that Ally ran off like that I would expect that a child of Ares would throw back another threat instead of doing the exact opposite Ares will not be pleased" Chiron said. I chuckled and slightly shook my head. "It's getting late I suggest you go back to your cabin you and your siblings have a lot to do tomorrow and parents day is the day after so the four of you must be ready" he said. I nodded and walked back to my cabin.

Next day 

"Arm strait, keep your eye on your target, trust your bow and fire" Chiron said and we let go of our arrows hitting our targets dead on. We were shooting moving targets from the air on horseback. After we finished we all came in for a graceful landing and got off of our horses. "The four of you will be having a mock fight against the Ares children" Chiron said. We all nodded and my siblings went back to the stables while I stayed behind. "Chiron I know this mock fight wasn't your idea" I said. Chiron sighed and nodded. "Cole is not happy with you he is the one who set up the mock fight but between you and me I think you Apollo children have a better chance of winning now go get washed up for dinner" he said. I nodded and put my horse away then went to get ready for dinner. After dinner everyone went back to their cabins. We were almost to our cabin when the Ares kids blocked us. "Move Cole" I said. "You got a lot of guts to threaten a child of Ares" he said. "She's the one that ran off when I threatened her instead of standing her ground and fighting" I said. "Come on Cole just move we'll settle this in the mock fight" Bryce said. "Don't forget sudden death" Cole said smirking. "What did you say?" Collin asked. "You heard me I said sudden death" Cole replied. "You can't just randomly call a sudden death you have to get permission first" I said. "I already got permission from Chiron you and me on the battle field sudden death" Cole said. "Fine" I said. "Don't sound so confident Apolla I've got a weapon that will make you so sick not even daddy can heal you" Cole said. "Yeah right sure you do we all know the rules of sudden death no camper is to be violently harmed in any way just because it's called sudden death doesn't mean there's dying involved" I said. "Whatever get ready to die daughter of Apollo literally" Cole said then walked back to he cabin with his siblings in tow. "Are you insane Apolla this is sudden death we're talking about not to mention you're fighting a son of Ares and Cole didn't look like he was kidding when he said that he had a secret weapon" Colt said. "Would you guys relax nobody is gonna get injured or violently hurt in any way and I will win sudden death" I said confidently. After that was said we all went to our cabin.

Next day Parents day

Apollo's POV: We all sat down in the dining hall waiting for our children to come in. Chiron stood up at the front of the dining hall. "Welcome to parents day it is now time to bring in the children. I watched all of the other cabins walk in while I patiently waited for my children to be called. "And last but not least please welcome the sons and daughter of Apollo" Chiron said. My children walked in with proud expressions on their faces and greeted me with smiles as they sat down. The oldest child always sat down next to their god or goddess parent. "There will be two new events that will be taking place today" Chiron said. "What are they?" Athena asked. "A mock fight between children of Ares" everyone at the Ares table cheered. "And the children of Apollo" all of my children cheered and high-five each other. "What's the second event?" Aphrodite asked. "Sudden death" Chiron said. Everyone but the children gasped. "Between who?" I asked hoping that none of my children were involved. "Cole the oldest child of Ares" he said looking over at the Ares table who cheered while their father sat their basking in pride. *Please don't look over here* I prayed. However Chiron shifted his gaze over to the Apollo table and my heart dropped. "And Apolla the oldest child of Apollo" he said. I looked at Apolla who looked like she was going to break down and I took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Ares just laughed and I glared at him. "What may I ask is so funny Ares?" I asked. "My dear Apollo my son is strong while your daughter is well she's not strong at all she's weak my son will surely win" Ares said. I immediately stood up glaring at Ares. "Don't you dare call my daughter weak" I snapped. "Please both of you calm down this is a day where we all finally get to spend time with our children" Athena said. "She's right Apollo please sit down" Artimis said. I slowly sat back down and we all ate breakfast. After we ate we all went out to an open field and watched my children shoot moving targets from the air on horse back hitting each and every one dead center I chuckled when I saw Apolla almost hit Cole she was about to make him her target but Chiron sent her a warning look. Ares glared at me but I turned my attention back to the kids. After that we watched Aphrodite's daughters dance to a song my children sang. "Apollo and Ares cabin please go get ready for the mock fight" Chiron said. They did as they were told and went to get ready. The fight was intense I was proud of my kids and how skilled they were. I smiled with pride when they were announced the winners and I could tell that Ares was not very happy. "Apolla and Cole please go get ready for sudden death" Chiron said. The two of them went to get ready while the rest of my kids stood by me. "Do you think she'll be ok dad?" Collin asked. "I'm sure she'll be fine Collin your sister is very strong" I said. I heard the Ares children laugh but ignored it. Apolla and Cole took their places on the battle field. "You may start when your ready" Chiron said. Without another word the two of them began to fight. Halfway through the fight Cole ran into the forest and Apolla followed him. Everyone followed but Chiron stopped us. "This is their battle it would be dangerous for anyone to interfere" he said.

My POV: I had just shot an arrow at Cole and it hit him directly in his shoulder causing him to yell out in pain. I smirked while he glared at me. I reached back to take another arrow from my quiver but there wasn't one there. Cole smirked when he saw that I was out of ammo. "Bow and arrows aren't the best weapon don't ya think?" he asked. "Just because I'm out of arrows doesn't mean I cant fight you in combat I'm very skilled" I said. "So am I" Cole said as he slashed me across my stomach and stabbed my shoulder with his sword causing me to cry out in pain. "What did you do to that sword?" I asked as excruciating pain ran through my body. "Whenever this sword touches someone a toxic poison enters the wound and spreads through the body my father gave it to me have fun dying daughter of Apollo say hello to Hades for me" Cole said and ran off.

Apollo's POV: I began to hear noise coming from the forest and hoped that it was Apolla but instead it was Cole. Ares patted his son on the back while his siblings cheered and the other cabins booed. I looked back at the forest expecting Apolla to come out but she didn't and I began to worry. "Cole where is Apolla?" I asked. "Why should I care where she is I just won the first sudden death battle in years" he said. Chiron ran off into the forest in search of Apolla while I stood with my other children hoping that my daughter would be ok.

My POV: I laid there on the cold ground groaning in pain. "Apolla!" I heard Chiron said. "Chiron" I cried. I began to hear the sound of hooves pound against the ground making my headache worse. "Oh dear Zeus Apolla what happened?" Chiron asked. I could only say the first thing that came to mind. "I want my dad" I cried. The pain was terrible I couldn't bare it. Chiron picked me up and ran back to where everyone else was. "APOLLA!" I heard my dad yell. "Dad" I groaned. I was instantly taken out of Chiron's arms and in my fathers. He held me tightly as I cried. "Dad it hurts so bad" I said. I began to cough up blood and everyone gasped. "Shhhhhhhhh it's ok everything will be ok Apolla" my dad cooed. "I'm taking her back to Olympus with me". "Dad can we go with you?" Collin asked. "Yeah we want to make sure that Apolla will be ok" Bryce said. "I'm sorry kids but I'm only going to take Apolla with me she's very sick right now" my dad said. I coughed again and more blood came out of my mouth. "Apollo we need to get her back now" my aunt (Artemis) said stroking my hair. I groaned in pain and my dad held onto me tighter. "Hold on Apolla and don't close your eyes everything will be ok" my aunt said. "Dad" I groaned. "Shhhhhhhh it's ok Apolla just listen to your aunt don't close your eyes" he said.

Fast forward to Olympus your dad was finally able to stop you from coughing up more blood but you're still very sick

Apollo's POV: I sat on the bed next to my sleeping daughter. She was still very sick but at least I got her to stop coughing up blood. "Apollo we are all going to discuss what happened at the camp today I'm sure she'll be fine alone for a while" Artemis said. I nodded and bent down and kissed Apolla's forehead then followed Artemis. I sat down on my throne next to Demeter who put a comforting hand on my shoulder and smiled. "We are all here do discuss what happened at the camp today between Apolla and Cole" Zeus said. "What happened was a certain son of Ares almost killed another gods child" Artemis said glaring at Ares as was I. "Artemis we will get to that in a few moments please sit back down" Zeus said. She did as she was told and sat back down. "Ares do you know how serious this is you're son had almost killed another demigod if it's anyone's fault is it more or so yours but I'm not saying it's not Coles fault either I'm sure he knows better than to use that kind of weapon" Zeus said. "Ares why would you allow your son to possess such a dangerous weapon?" Athena asked. "It was a sword Athena all of the kids have fought with one" Ares said. *Is he really that stupid?* I thought to myself. Artemis smiled at me and nodded and I could tell she was thinking the same thing we were twins after all. "What she means is why would you give your son a sword that could harm another demigod?" Demeter asked. "I did not know that he was going to use it and Apolla should've thought in advance she could've used her last arrow to knock the sword out of Coles hands" Ares said. "Apolla is a smart girl Ares I've seen her fight she has her own strategies of fighting she reminds me so much of her father" Aphrodite said smiling. "She was simply wounding her opponent making him weaker I see that as a well thought out strategy" Poseidon said. "Why is everyone on Apolla's side and against my son?" Ares asked. "Because your son almost killed my daughter another gods child he deserves to be punished for what he did" I snapped. "Apollo calm down lets not jump to conclusions and Ares we aren't playing favorites" Zeus said. "Maybe we should send him back to his mother and forbid him to come back to Camp Half-Blood" I mumbled. "Apollo" Zeus said in a warning tone. "We will think of a punishment for Cole but it will not be rejection from the camp" Zeus said. "I think Apollo is the one that should come up with a punishment for Cole it was his daughter that was harmed " Hera said. Everyone turned their attention towards me. "I will think of something but if you don't mind I would like to be with my daughter" I said. "You are free to leave" Zeus said. I got off my throne and left.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked back to my mansion and went up to my room where Apolla was. When I walked inside I heard whimpering coming from my room. Immediately I was on high alert and ran to the room and opened the door. I rushed to the side of the bed and held Apolla's hand and stroked her face. "Dad" she groaned. "I'm right here Apolla" I said. I saw dry tear stains on her face and she was sweating. I wiped away the sweat with a wet cloth that was in a bowl of water next to the bed. "Go back to sleep sweetheart you're still very sick it's going to take time to get better" I said. Apolla closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Soon Artemis came in. "How is she?" she asked. "She's still very sick" I said not looking away from my daughter. Artemis sat down on the side of the bed and began to stroke Apolla's hair. "Everyone at camp is praying for her" she said.

Back at Camp

Cole's POV: Everyone at camp prayed for Apolla in hopes that she'd recover and return soon. I began to feel guilty having a feeling that Apolla would never come back. I couldn't believe what I had done. I was so selfish just thinking about myself not only that but half of the reason I was always so mean to Apolla was because I really like her and I mean really, really like her I just didn't want her to know. I'm the son of Ares god of war that means I have a reputation to uphold as a warrior. Ally told me what she had said to Apolla two days before parents day and I now refused to talk to her for the time being. Even though she was my sister she had no right to disrespect a god or demigod. All gods loved their children and by the look on Apollo's face when he saw Apolla made my heart drop. I felt even worse when Apolla began to cough up so much blood it broke my heart to see that and I could only imagine the intense pain she was in. At that point I wanted to be the one to hold her in my arms and tell her that everything would be ok and that she would be better in no time. When dinner was over I took some strawberries and an apple. The strawberries were for Apolla knowing that they were a favorite of hers and the apple was a sacrifice for my father. I walked up to the fire and threw in the apple first. Then I threw in the strawberries. "Hey Cole you do know that you only have to throw one thing in for your dad right?" Anna Beth said. "The strawberries were for Apolla I'm starting to really worry about her I didn't mean to make her so sick. In fact to be perfectly honest I actually love Apolla literally but she'll never have feelings for me after what I've done" I said looking down at my feet. "Don't worry Cole she'll be ok her dad is the god of healing he'll take good care of her" she replied. "I hope you're right" I said. "If you want her to like you then you better come up with a really good way to apologize or else she'll never forgive you much less go out with you" said Cory as he walked over. Cory was a son of Athena and Anna Beth's older brother. "Cory be nice" she said. Cory rolled his eyes and walked off towards some of his friends.

Back in Olympus

My POV: My father was able to stop the toxic poison from spreading throughout my body and I was feeling much better. I was heading back to camp the next day to continue my training. "How are you feeling?" my aunt asked as she came into the room followed by a young girl holding a tray of fruit and orange juice. "Better now that dad stopped the poison" I said as I began to eat some strawberries. "Your father is going to bring you back to camp tomorrow morning" she said. I smiled at her happy that I was going back to camp. I missed my siblings and friends. "Good I miss everyone" I said. She smiled and left the room. After I ate I went back to sleep for a while.

_Dream_

_I sat down on a park bench watching two children a little girl shooting arrows and a little boy sword fighting with an older man both twins. The boy had dark brown hair and caramel brown eyes with light tanned skin. The little girl looked just the same with dark brown hair that reached her shoulders and caramel brown eyes except she had a lighter skin tone. I smiled as I watched the girl shoot every arrow spot on. When I looked over at the boy I laughed when he lunged at the older man his father. "You better watch out Cole your son just might be as good as you when he gets older" I said smiling. Cole rolled his eyes. "I'm the son of Ares I'll never lose my touch at sword fighting" he said. "And Jackie might be just as good as you when she gets older". "I'm the daughter of Apollo I'll never lose my touch at archery" I said mocking my husband. Cole walked over to me sword in hand pointing it at me. I picked up my bow and quiver ready for a fight if he wanted one. Both children stopped what they were doing to watch us. Just as he raised his sword I ran and as fast as I could looking for a tree to climb. I stopped and looked back but didn't see Cole. I climbed up a tree and perched myself on one of the branches. "Where is she daddy?" the boy asked. "I don't know Cade" Cole said. "Mommy's to good at hiding you'll never find her she's gonna beat you daddy" Jackie said. "We'll see about that" he said. As soon as Cole was in front of the tree opposite of the one I was in I took out an arrow and pulled it back in my bow. Once I was ready I let it go and it pinned Cole against the tree. I jumped down with a smirk on my face and Jackie laughed and the two of us high fived. "I told him he'd never beat you mommy" she said. "I know baby" I said. I walked over to Cole who was glaring at me. "I'll get you back someday daughter of Apollo" he said smirking. "In your dreams son of Ares" I replied. I leaned in and we kissed passionately. "Ewwww" I heard the kids whine. "I love you Cole" I said. "I love you too Apolla" he said. I pulled the arrow out of his sleeve and we walked back home._

_End dream_

When I woke up I saw my dad sitting next to me on the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Better thanks to you" I said smiling. He bent down and kissed my forehead. "I love you and your brothers more than anything in the world you know I would do anything to keep you safe" he said. "I love you too dad" I said. "I love you to baby" he replied. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah why do you ask?" I asked. "You look like you're troubled about something" he said. "Well I had this dream" I said. "A dream?" he asked. "Yeah" I replied. "What about?" he asked. "Well I was sitting in a park and I had two kids twins a girl and a boy but the weird thing was Cole was my husband and we kissed and even though if Cole ever really did kiss me I would normaly slap him but I didn't I actually liked it" I said. My dad shook his head he didn't like Cole at all after what he had done during the sudden death battle and Ares doesn't like me either. "It was only a dream Apolla just forget about it ok" he said. I nodded my head and my dad told me to go back to sleep so I laid down and closed my eyes.

Next Day at camp

"It's great to have you back sis" Colt said. "It's good to be back I missed you guys" I said. "Come on Capture the flag is starting" Collin said. We all went over to the battle practice field and picked a team. Colt and I were on the red team while Collin and Bryce were on the blue team. "Let the game begin" Chiron said. Everyone ran into the forest in search for the opponents flag. "Lets split up we've got a better chance finding the flag if we do" Colt said. "Your right I'll go this way" I said pointing to the left. Colt nodded and went the opposite way. I could tell I was getting close to the flag since I passed a few children of Athena and they're usually the ones that are closer to the flag. I was soon surrounded by 2 daughters of Ares and 2 of their brothers. "Not today daughter of Apollo" Bobby said as he advanced towards me. He raised his sword and was about to bring it down when Cole jumped out of the bushes and acted as a shield. The sword came down on him and he cried out in pain and felt to the ground. "COLE!" I yelled as I got down next to him. "Traiter" Emily said as she ran off with her sister and brothers. "Ah god that hurts" Cole said clutching onto his arm that was bleeding very badly. I slowly rolled up his sleeve to reviel a long gash on his arm. "Oh my god" I whispered. I took out a cloth that I kept in my back pocket incase something like this happened to me. I wiped the blood off his arm and helped him lean against a tree. "You don't have to do this you know" he said. "I know I don't but I want to although I can't believe I'm being this nice to you after what you did to me" I said. "I'm really sorry Apolla I was so selfish and all I cared about was winning sudden death I think I was just more focused on making my father proud rather than playing fair" he said. I looked up at him and stared into his bright green eyes. "What?" he asked. "You really mean that don't you?" I asked. "Of course I do Apolla if I didn't I wouldn't have apologized" he said. I knew that he meant what he said I could hear and see the sympathy. "Your forgiven all that matters right now is that I'm alive and healthy thanks to my dad" I said. "I'm sorry about what Ally said to you that day before parents day she had no right" he said. "Don't apologize for something you didn't do or say" I said. After all of the blood was cleaned up I pulled his sleeve back down and I helped him up. The two of us stood there looking at each other and I felt myself leaning in and I could see he was doing the same and before either of us knew it our lips connected. Cole wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. He pulled me closer to him making the kiss more passionate. It was official I was head over heals in love with Cole Parker son of Ares maybe that dream really did mean something maybe Cole and I were really meant to be together. When we pulled away from each other we both smiled. "I love you Apolla" he said. "I love you too Cole" I replied. "Come on lets go find that flag" he said. I nodded and we went off to find the opposing teams flag.


	3. Chapter 3

When Cole and I reached the top of a hill we scanned the area in front of us and spotted the flag and ran for it fighting other kids on our way down the hill. "I'll take on Anna Beth and you grab the flag" Cole said. I nodded and ran towards the flag while Cole distracted Anna Beth. I grabbed the flag and held it up for everyone to see and our team cheered. Cole and I hugged and he kissed my cheek. I saw his siblings glaring at the two of us they obviously saw Cole as a traitor now. "You do know that our dads won't like this right?" I asked. "I'm sure we'll find a way to convince them to let us date" Cole said. "I hope you're right do you think your siblings will ever forgive you?" I asked looking over at his brothers and sisters who were still glaring. "They'll get over it I mean Jessica is dating a son of Zeus so I really don't see any problem with us dating" he said. "Do you think you can handle your siblings they don't seem to happy either". I looked over at my brothers who didn't look to happy either. "I'll think of something" I said. "I think it's our dads that we should be worrying about". "Yeah you're right it's not gonna be easy" he said. "Do you think that my dad…" "Your dad won't hate you Apolla he loves you to much" Cole said. "I guess you're right" I said as the two of us went back to our cabins. That night when we were in the dining hall Chiron walked in. "Apolla, Cole your fathers are here and they would like to talk with you they are waiting in your cabins" he said. *Uh Oh* I thought as I got out of my seat. I took my time walking to my cabin where my father waited. When I reached the door I took a deep breath and opened it. There in front of me stood an unhappy looking Apollo. "What were you thinking dating a boy that tried to kill you" he snapped making me jump. "I love him dad" I said. "I can't believe you Apolla this boy almost killed you for Zeus sakes Apolla he poisoned you and you love him!" he yelled. I could feel tears coming to my eyes he has never yelled at any of us so I wasn't use to this. "You hate me don't you?" I asked with my head down as tears began to roll down my cheeks.

Apollo's POV: "You hate me don't you?" she asked. I was surprised when she said that. Why would she think I hated her? It was then that I realized that I had yelled at her. I've never yelled at any of my children before. I saw tears rolling down her cheeks and it broke my heart. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Apolla I didn't mean to yell at you I was just angry you know I love you I could never hate you disappointed yes but I still love you. I guess Aphrodite was right love is important to everyone. I'll tell you what, I will allow the two of you to be together but Cole has only one chance and if he hurts you in any way shape or form, physically, mentally or emotionally he is never to come near you again do we understand each other?" I asked. The smile that appeared on my daughters face mended my broken heart and she hugged me tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" she said. I chuckled at her excitement. We separated and she smiled. "I love you dad and I'm proud to call myself a daughter of Apollo and proud to call you my father" she said. That melted my heart Apolla was a very tough girl but she could be very emotional too she's always been a daddy's girl even Jackie knew that. "I love you too Apolla and I'm proud to be you father and to call you my daughter" I replied. She smiled and I ushered her off to dinner. I walked out of the cabin and saw Cole sitting on the front steps of his cabin with his head resting in his hands and I could've sworn that he was crying. I knew Ares had gone because I heard him stomp out of the cabin while I was speaking with Apolla. I walked over to Cole and sat down next to him. Ares never was a very emotional god I'm not surprised though" I said. Cole simply nodded his head but continued to look down. "Aren't you going to punish me for what I did to Apolla?" he asked finally looking at me. "No I think that lecture your father gave you was enough punishment even though he's mad Cole that doesn't mean he doesn't love you he's just disappointed I told Apolla the same thing. I will allow you to date my daughter but if you hurt her in any way I will never allow you to come near her again do you understand me?" I asked. Cole smiled a little and nodded his head. "Thank you Apollo I love your daughter very much I was just being selfish that day and just wanted to make my father proud" he said. "I understand Cole" I said. "I must go I have many things to do remember what I said. I trust you will protect her being the son of Ares" I said. "Don't worry sir I'll protect her with my life" he replied. "Good now go to dinner and talk to your siblings" I said. Cole nodded and went to dinner while I went back to Olympus.

Apolla's POV: I sat down with my siblings and told them what happened and they agreed to let me date Cole also but swore that if Cole hurt me that they would pierce his heart with an arrow and shoot another arrow through his head. I chuckled happy to know that my siblings weren't mad anymore. After dinner we all went to the fire to throw in some of our dinner as a sacrifice to our parents and sat down with our friends. I walked over to Cole and sat down next to him and held his hand. He was having trouble getting through to his siblings and I offered to help. He thanked me but declined my offer and told me that he would get through to them some way or another. "Cole I'm sure my dad already told you this but Ares isn't the emotional type but he still loves you he's just disappointed as my father is but he's allowing us to date because he wants me to be happy that's all our parents want is for their kids to be safe and happy" I said. "I guess you're right" he said. "You guess?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Ok you _are_ right" he said. "Good I'm glad you agree with me" I said. I leaned in and we kissed. "OOOOOOOO" I heard my siblings say. I looked back and glared at them and they laughed. I heard Cole chuckle and I rolled my eyes. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Ally. "I just wanted to apologize for what I said that day before parents day. I was wrong Apollo does love his children I could tell by the way he looked and acted when he saw you and I also wanted to apologize for the rest of my siblings and that I approve of you guys dating I just want Cole to be happy and whatever makes him happy makes me happy so I was wondering if we could you know start of with a fresh start and be friends being a child of Ares I don't really have many friends form other cabins" she said. "Thanks Ally and I think starting off fresh and being friends would be great" I said. We shook hands and she sat down with us. Ally seemed really happy that she had a friend from a different cabin. It seemed that the only friends she had were her siblings and a couple daughters of Zeus. I promised her that I would introduce her to some of my other friends so she would have friends from each cabin that made her even more happy. That's one thing that made my father proud. His children's generosity towards other people. I was also happy that Cole at least had one sibling that forgave him and he seemed very happy about that. Ally even offered to help Cole in convincing his other siblings to forgive him. He accepted the offer most likely because Ally was his sister and I didn't know much about his siblings. After we had desert by the fire I through in a few chocolate covered strawberries into the fire for my dad and went back to the cabin with my siblings who began to tease me about having a boyfriend but it didn't bother me at all. I was just happy that my father let me date Cole and I had the most wonderful boyfriend in the world.

(Just so you know Cole looks like Hayden Christensen from the movie Jumper)


	4. Chapter 4

**While we sat there I decided to tell Cole about the dream I had while I was recovering. "Cole while I was up in Olympus recovering I had this dream" I said. "Bad or good?" he asked. "Good" I said smiling. "What happened in the dream?" he asked. "Well you and I had two kids twins a boy and a girl. Our sons name was Cade and our daughters was Jackie" I said. "Go on" he said eager to know more. "Cade was so much like you a real pro at sword fighting and Jackie was just like me a pro at archery they were beautiful Cole" I said. Cole smiled and leaned in and kissed me then smirked. "What are you smirking at?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Maybe we should start early" he said. "Cole Parker" I almost yelled. "Relax I'm joking" he said. "Good the last thing we need is for our fathers to become even more mad" I said. "Can we still kiss though?" he asked. "Of course we can" I said. Cole took my hand and we walked behind a spare cabin. Cole pinned me against the side of the cabin and crashed his lips down on mine. I kissed back roughly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His lips were so soft and warm against mine. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance. I decided to tease him and play hard to get so I refused to open my mouth. I could tell he was getting frustrated. He bit down on my lip hard enough to make me gasp and took that chance to make his entrance. We both began to fight for dominance but in the end he won. No matter how much I wanted to stay like that the two of us parted to breath. "I think we should head to bed I'm tired and I can tell you are also" Cole said. "Yeah you're right" I replied. I kissed him once more and walked back to the Apollo cabin. When I got inside I saw that my brothers were already asleep. I got into my pajamas and got in bed and fell asleep quickly. **

**Cole's POV: I walked into the Ares cabin to see everyone asleep. *Thank gods* I thought. The last thing I need is to deal with my siblings late at night. I got dressed and climbed into bed and fell asleep.**

**Next day**

**Still Cole's POV: I was the first to get up so I decided to go out to the practice battle arena. When I got there I saw Apolla shooting arrows at a target each one of them hit the bulls eye. I wish that I'll become a pro at archery like her. When she heard me she looked up and smiled as she put her bow and quiver down next to the target. "You up for a practice battle?" I asked. "Sounds good to me" she replied. The two of us got ourselves a sword and got into a fighting stance. I let Apolla make the first move and she lunged at me with her sword but I quickly blocked her. For a daughter of Apollo she was really good at sword fighting and hand on hand combat but like I said she was more of a pro at archery than anything else but that doesn't surprise me her dad is the god of Archery. She was a good fighter but me being the son of the god of war I won the battle. "Show off" she mumbled. "Oh don't be a sore loser Apolla you always beat me in archery so it's only fair" I said. "I guess you're right" she said. "You guess?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Ok, ok you **_**are**_** right" she said rolling her eyes. "Damn right I'm right" I said and kissed her cheek. The two of us decided to do a bit of archery before we went to breakfast with our siblings. I wish my siblings were as understanding as Apolla's I knew it was gonna take a while for them to warm up to the idea like Ally had. I was just thankful that one of my siblings understood how I felt and was friends with my girlfriend. I saved some of my breakfast to sacrifice to my dad and threw it into the fire along with everyone else. After everyone threw their food into the fire we all went our separate ways. I made my way to the battle arena with my brothers and sisters while Apolla walked over to the targets with her brothers to shoot arrows. **


	5. Chapter 5

While I fought with my siblings a bunch of the Aphrodite girls kept eyeing me like I was a piece of candy. Millie the oldest has always had a crush on me but I found her kind of annoying. Now that I think of it all of the Aphrodite girls had a major crush on me. Tessa the second oldest always did catch my eye. I also had a crush on her when I saw her for the first time. Although I like Apolla I still have a big crush on Tessa she was gorgeous she had to be even more beautiful that Apolla wait what am I thinking I can't like Tessa I like Apolla but Tessa is so incredibly hot I'm in so much trouble. When I finished training I decided to go watch Apolla shoot arrows but I was stopped by Tessa. "Hey there" she said batting her eyelashes a little trying to look as sexy as possible. "H..hey T…Tessa" I stuttered. "So what's a gorgeous boy doing with a daughter of Apollo? Cole I can give you so much more than she can I'm a daughter of Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty" she said winking at me. Without warning she crashed her lips down on mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. For some reason I found myself wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing back. *No Cole stop it!* I scolded myself but I just made the kiss more passionate. "OH MY GODS!" I heard an all to familiar voice yell. I broke away from the kiss and looked up to see a crying Apolla. "Apolla it's not what it looks like I swear" I said. "You said you loved me, you promised my father you would never hurt me!" she cried. At this point a lot and I mean A LOT of the campers stopped to watch. "Love you ha that's sad Apolla very sad you're a nobody you're just another demigod who thinks that she's just the best. Hate to burst your bubble sweetie but Cole doesn't like you he never liked you I mean come on he almost killed you" Tessa said smirking. Apollo shook her head and let the tears spill from her eyes and ran off back towards her cabin. "Nice going Cole I thought you really liked her I guess I was wrong you're not nearly as good enough for her" Anna Beth said and stalked off after Apolla. I stood there heartbroken at what just happened. "Forget about her Cole right now it's just you and me what do you say we go back to my cabin for a little fun" Tessa said. Before I could respond I found myself following the beautiful demigod towards her cabin. On our way there it go incredibly hot out. *Busted* I thought. Apollo knew and he wasn't happy at all. His daughter has been hurt for the second time and now I wouldn't be allowed anywhere near her. I hoped that whatever Tessa had planned would take my mind off of Apolla but it just made it worse.

Apolla's POV: Anna Beth sat on the side of my bed comforting me. "It's gonna be ok Apolla besides he's not good enough for you if you don't mind me saying. You're way out of his league. You know my brother has always really liked you I think you may like him his name is Ryan" she said. I sat up and wiped the tears away from my eyes. "I always did kind of have a thing for Ryan" I said. "Come on lets go to my cabin and we can all hang out" she said. I smiled and nodded as I got up. I followed Anna Beth toward her cabin and saw Ryan outside leaning against the railing on the front porch stairs. When he saw me he smirked and I blushed. "Hey beautiful" he said as he winked at me. I could feel heat rush to my face. "You're cute when you blush you know that I like in a girl" Ryan said. *Wow I never knew Ryan was so sweet* I thought. "Thanks" I said barley above a whisper. Anna Beth smiled and Ryan held out his hand for me to take. I was hesitant at first but took it. I felt butterflies fill my insides and I smiled. The three of us walked inside and Ryan led me over to his bed. "I saw what happened I'm really sorry that must've been really embarrassing those Aphrodite girls are snobs don't ever listen to them especially not Tessa" he said. "Maybe she is right maybe I'm just a plain old regular demigod that will never be anywhere as pretty as an Aphrodite daughter" I said looking down. "Apolla look at me" Ryan said. I kept my face down but he took my chin in his hand and turned my head so I was looking at him. It was then I realized how beautiful his eyes were. They were a gorgeous blue and he had brown blond hair he was beautiful. "You are gorgeous Apolla you're prettier that any of those Aphrodite girls you are the daughter of the most good looking gods upstairs that's what makes you feel so special and you deserve so much more" he said. "Thanks" I said. "Hey I'm a son of Athena it's my job to do this kind of stuff" Ryan said. "Come on guys lets go to lunch I'm starving" he said. "Ryan you're always starving" Anna Beth said laughing. "A mans gotta eat" he said. I laughed and little and smiled. The three of us got up and walked toward the dinning hall. "Would you like to sit with me at the Athena table we can pull up an extra chair" Ryan said. Anna Beth smiled and nodded her head. "I'd like that" I said smiling. "Great" he replied. We walked into the dinning hall and Anna Beth told my brothers that I would be sitting with her. Ryan pulled up a chair and motioned toward it. I sat down and he sat beside me. I could tell someone was staring at me and turned around. There at the Ares table sat Cole who had invited Tessa over to sit next to him. He looked at me with apologetic eyes but I just glared at him and turned around and ate my lunch. I picked up some of my lunch and walked out to the fire with Anna Beth and Ryan. I threw in some strawberries for my dad and sat down next to Collin who was smirking at me. "What are you smirking at?" I asked. "Apolla and Ryan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" he began to sing. A lot of the other kids heard him and began to laugh. Both Ryan and I were blushing like mad. I looked up at Ryan who was smiling but was still cherry read and I was almost positive that mine was the same shade of red as his was. "Does this mean it's over between you and you know who? Are you with Ryan now?" Colt asked. "How about we take it one step at a time don't you agree Apolla" Ryan asked. "Most defiantly" I said. I got up with my brothers and we walked toward the targets to do archery. "Hey Apolla do you wanna hang out tomorrow and maybe I can teach you some combat skills and sword fighting and you can maybe teach me a little archery I would love to learn from a pro" Ryan said. I smiled and nodded my head. "I'd really like that but remember it's not a date" I said. "Of course not" he replied smiling. The two of us went our separate ways following our siblings.


	6. Chapter 6

As we walked towards the archery field Colt looked at me with a small smile. "I think you and Ryan would be good together" Colt said. Ryan was really cute and I always did have a crush on him but I wasn't sure I'm not even sure whether I still have feelings for Cole or not. I was just glad that Ryan wanted to be friends as of right now. I did some archery with my brothers when I felt like someone was staring at me. I looked up and saw Cole staring at me along with Tessa who was clinging to his arm. Tears filled my eyes once again and I quickly looked away. I shot my last arrow hitting the target dead center before I walked back to my cabin. I fell down onto my bed and cried. I suddenly heard the door open but thought nothing of it. It was most likely one of my brothers. I felt weight on the side of the bed and looked up to see Emily a daughter of Demeter. "Your brothers said that you were in here" she said. "My dad was right I mean I'm the daughter of Apollo and he's the son of Ares he's a warrior and I'm an archer we're to completely different demigods I can't believe I actually thought he loved me" I said. "It's getting really hot out everyone is in their cabins I guess your dad isn't very happy" Emily said. "I should've listened to my dad but I had to be so damn stubborn" I said as I wiped my tears. "Maybe we can get the Stoll twins to play a prank on the Ares and Aphrodite cabin" Emily said smirking. "What do you think they would do?" I asked. "Well my guess is that they would steal all the weapons from the Ares cabin and put rainbow hair dye in the Aphrodite daughters shampoo" she replied. "Or worse knowing those two I'm sure they can think of much worse things" I said. "Yeah I guess you're right" she replied. I suddenly heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. When I opened the door I saw Ryan standing there with a single rose in his hand. "For you" he said. I smiled and took the rose. "What ever happened to just being friends?" I asked. "Oh we are I just happened to come across some roses and picked one for a beautiful girl" he said. "Thanks" I replied. Ryan offered me his hand and I took it and we walked towards the archery field. Ryan picked up a bow and some arrows and I showed him how to hold the bow properly. "Keep your arm straight and steady don't move it. Trust the bow now aim and fire" I said. Ryan let go of the arrow and smiled when the arrow hit the center of the target. "Good" I said smiling. I continued to help him with archery until he used up all of his arrows. Then we made our way over to the battle field and he showed me some tricks that would help me with my sword fighting. "Keep your arm straight just like you do when your shooting targets. Never and I mean never turn your back on your opponent. You need to be quick with blocking an attack" he said. He lunged at me with his sword but I blocked him. We fought for a while and thanks to him I became much better. It was getting late and the two of us decided to go to the dining hall for dinner. I sat down with my siblings and I told them about the things that Ryan taught me. Suddenly their was yelling coming from the back of the dining hall. Everyone looked back at the Athena and Ares table and saw Cole and Ryan fighting. Ryan had a black eye and Cole had a big bruise forming on his cheek along with a bloody nose. Annabeth was holding Ryan back while Ally was holding Cole back. "It's not my fault that you left her for a stupid snob like Tessa" Ryan snapped. "Hey Tessa is not a snob she's just jealous because I'm dating a beautiful daughter of Apollo" Cole snapped. "You use to date a beautiful daughter of Apollo it's your fault that you broke her heart. Apolla doesn't deserve to be treated that way" Ryan yelled. "ENOUGH!" I yelled. The room became quiet and all attention was on me. "Ryan you need to calm down right now and Cole god I don't even know what to say to you my father was right about you" I said and ran out of the hall towards my cabin. I threw myself onto my bed and cried not caring if anyone heard or not. I heard someone knock on the cabin door and I got up to answer it. When I opened it I saw my father standing there with a sympathetic look on his face. Without warning I jumped into his arms and he hugged me tightly. "You were right dad I was so stupid to do what I did Cole is such a jerk he doesn't love me at all god I'm so stupid" I said. "Apolla you are not stupid you are a smart, strong, beautiful girl you remind me of both your mother and I" he said. I pulled away and he wiped my tears. "And if there's one thing I don't like to see is one of my children sad I think Ryan would be good for you think nothing of Cole he had his chance and he screwed it up don't blame yourself for what happened I think a son of Athena would go very well with a daughter of Apollo I may not be a match maker but I think it would be a good match" he said. I smiled and nodded. My dad bent down and kissed my head and hugged me once more. "Love you dad" I said. "Love you too my sunflower" he said. He then left leaving me to think about what happened.

Soon my brothers walked in one by one and sat on their bunks. Everyone was silent for a while until Collin finally decided to break the silence. "So I see dad came and talked to you" he said. "Yeah he did he just left" I said. "We're really sorry Apolla but I have to agree with Ryan all of those Aphrodite kids are a bunch of snobs the girls are always trying to take away boys from their girlfriends they're all just jealous because we Apollo kids are better looking I mean we're the kids of one of the most good looking gods in Olympus everyone knows that" Colt said. "That and they're also jealous because they can't fight if their lives depended on it I mean did you see Ellie when she was doing archery she was only 7 feet away from the target and she couldn't get one arrow to hit it" Bryce said. "And they suck at sword fighting and combat they're too afraid they'll get hurt or break a nail" Collin said. I chuckled and smiled. My brothers always knew how to cheer me up and they did have very valid points those girls were to afraid to fight that's not a good thing I mean if they have kids how are they going to protect them from the monsters that will come after them I guess being a daughter of Aphrodite has its downs the only nice thing about being a daughter or son of Aphrodite is the good looks that they inherited from their mother. "I'm gonna go down to the beach for a while I gotta clear my head" I said. My siblings nodded and I left. I made sure to be very quite while passing the Ares cabin but just as I was passing Cole walked out. "Apolla" he called as he ran over to me. *Damn* I thought. I turned around glaring at my ex. "I'm sorry about what happened the other day it's just that Tessa she…" "I know Cole right now I just need to clear my head if you don't mind and I would like to be alone so please don't follow me whatever you have to say you can tell me tomorrow at breakfast ok?" I asked. "Yeah sure I guess I'll see you later then" he said. We both went our separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

As I sat by the lake I thought about how I felt when I was with Cole and how I feel around Ryan. Ryan made me feel wanted and always wanted to hang out with me and was so sweet but Cole was also the same way that is before he turned on me. However I wondered if Tessa forced herself on him she never really did like me she always felt threatened since I could easily be mistaken for a daughter of Aphrodite and a lot of the campers admitted that they thought I was much prettier than the Aphrodite girls. *Maybe it wasn't Coles fault maybe Tessa did force herself on Cole. I knew I wasn't being fair I never did ask for Coles side of the story* I thought to myself. I got up and walked over to the Ares cabin. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Allie was the first to open it and she smiled. "Hey Allie is Cole here I need to talk to him" I said. "Yeah hold on a sec" she said and went to get Cole. Cole smiled when he saw me and I gave him a small smile in return. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a bit?" I asked. "Yeah sure" he replied. We walked over to the side of the forest where we were alone. "I thought it all over and realized that it wasn't fair that I didn't listen to your side of the story and just jumped to conclusions and I wanted to know your side it's only fair" I said. "It's ok if I saw you kissing another guy I would most likely do the same thing" Cole replied. "So do you mind telling me what really happened. "Well I was about to go see you when Tessa came over and started flirting with me and I'll admit that I had a crush on her I mean she's a daughter of Aphrodite but she's a snob and I could never love her as much as I love you Apolla and you have no idea how sorry I am that you had to see that" he said. I could here the sadness in his voice and I couldn't help but feel somewhat sympathetic for him. I thought about what he had said and by the sound of his voice I could tell he wasn't lying to me. I jumped forward and hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. "I'm sorry Cole it's just that I hate Tessa so much we've always hated each other and she's always stealing girls boyfriends and I was afraid and scared that I would lose you for good and never get you back" I said. Cole leaned down and kissed me. "I would never leave you for anyone else Apolla no matter how pretty that person may be your my girl forever and always" he said. Cole reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring with a golden sun on it. "I was going to give the to you the day Tessa came onto me but after what you saw and storming away like that I knew that if I still gave it to you, you would just throw it back in my face and tell me you never wanted to see me again" he said as he slid it onto my finger. "This ring represents how much I love you and always will" he said. "Cole it's beautiful" I said. I jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. I began to hear cat calls and people whistling and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "You're cute when you blush" Cole said. "Thanks" I replied. "Will you have dinner with me tonight?" Cole asked. "I would be most delighted to have dinner with you" I replied. Cole smiled and kissed me again. "Cole I thought you loved me!" Cole and I turned around and saw Tessa. "Tessa I'll tell you once and only once stay away from me and Apolla" Cole said. After that said the two of us walked down to the lake hand in hand just like we use to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Everyone seemed to be happy that Cole and I were back together. My brothers had forgiven him for what happened which really didn't surprise me they were never really ones to hold a grudge against someone. Ryan was a bit sad that I was back together with Cole but we remained friends and that was good enough for me. The rest of Coles siblings warmed up to me and excepted me as another sister. I've also become close to them and even agreed to help them with archery. I could tell Allie had a crush on Colt by the way she looked at him whenever he passed which made me happy since Colt wouldn't shut up about her it was always Allie this and Allie that. "Yikes Colt if you love her so much than go talk to her man" Bryce said. "Are you nuts what if she doesn't like me I can't take rejection I've seen people get turned down and it doesn't look good" Colt said. "Actually Colt I wasn't supposed to tell you this but Allie pretty much adores you" I said rolling my eyes. "Really she does?" he asked. "Are you kidding you're all she ever talks about when we hang out and from what I hear from Cole she won't shut up it's always Bryce is so cute or Bryce is the best and Cole personal favorite I wish Bryce were my boyfriend" I said. At hearing this Bryce's eyes got wide. "So what do ya say bro?" Collin said. Bryce smiled and nodded his head. "She's down by the lake" I said nodding to the door. Bryce got up and grabbed a rose from the batch of roses in the vase that Cole gave me. I rolled my eyes *My god that boy is only twelve years old and he's already love struck I understand that Collin is still in the whole cooties phase but Colt is fourteen and he still doesn't like girls* I thought. "Well he'll be gone for a while" Collin said. "Yeah I would be surprised if Allie is gonna have dinner at our table tonight by the look on his face it's a one hundred percent chance she will" Colt said. "Guys if Allie does have dinner with us I want you to be polite she means a lot to Bryce" I said crossing my arms. "Ok" the two of them replied. "Good' I said and walked off to find Cole. I ran into him down at the lake and he was smiling from ear to ear. "What are you grinning about?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Look" he said pointing to my brother and Allie. They were holding hands and smiling. "I just saw them kiss a little while ago too" Cole said. "Cole were you spying on your sister?" I asked crossing my arms even though I had a smirk on my face. "Maybe yes maybe no" he said. I chuckled and kissed him as I took his hand in mine. "Lets leave them alone and go for a walk" I said. Cole sighed but agreed anyway. I knew he loved his sister but that's the whole thing about being an older sibling I can't even count the number of times I've spied on my brothers so I couldn't blame him for being so curious. "I know this is gonna sound kinda stupid coming from me but I'm happy Allie finally found someone" Cole said. "It doesn't sound stupid at all Cole and I'm also proud that Bryce found someone also they look cute together" I said. "Yeah I guess you're right" he said smiling. "You guess?" I asked crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. "Ok, ok you're right" he said smiling. "That's what I thought" I said. "A little full of yourself don't you think?" Cole said. "You have no idea" I said leaning in and kissing him. I was about to pull away when Cole put one hand on the back of my head and the other on my back pulling me closer to him making the kiss more passionate. I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue in my mouth. We were caught in one of the best moments of our lives when we were interrupted. "That a boy Cole!" the two of us broke the kiss and looked over to see one of Coles brothers Marty. We laughed and rolled our eyes. "Lets get to dinner I'm hungry" I said. "Same here" Cole said. The two of us stood up and walked to the dining hall hand in hand. I gave Cole a kiss before we went to our tables to sit with our siblings. When I sat down I saw Allie sitting next to Bryce. I smiled and winked at Allie who blushed. All I could think about was how proud I was of my little brother. He finally found someone who made him happy and I hoped that the same thing would happen to Collin and Colt sooner or later. I already knew a couple girls who had the hots for the two of them. "Jenna daughter of Hermes had the hots for Colt while Kelsey daughter of Athena had the hots for Collin. Jenna had long curly blond hair that went to the middle of her back with light green eyes and pale skin I had to admit she was beautiful. Kelsey on the other hand had black pixie cut hair (like Alice Cullen's) with flawless caramel skin and caramel brown eyes she was absolutely beautiful just like Jenna. I made a vow to myself that I will get those four together no matter what it took. After dinner everyone went back to their cabins and got ready for bed. I told the boys a Greek story that I made up and we all went to sleep. *I'm gonna get those four kids together and I'm gonna start tomorrow* I thought to myself and closed my eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day when I got up I got dressed and pulled out a pen and some paper. I decided to write Jenna and Kelsey letters and address them from my brothers. I started off with Jenna's letter first

Dear Jenna,

You are the most beautiful girl in the whole camp. I have loved you for the longest time but didn't know if you felt the same way. Meet me down at the lake for a swim with my brother and Kelsey.

Your soon to be boyfriend Colt

I folded the letter and put it in an envelope then pulled out another piece of paper and started on Kelsey's letter.

Dear Kelsey,

You are the most beautiful Demigod in the whole camp I can never take my eyes of you. I have loved you for so long but didn't know how to tell you and didn't know if you felt the same. Meet me down at the lake for a swim with my brother and Jenna.

Your soon to be boyfriend Collin

I folded the letter and put it in an envelope as well. I sealed them with sun shaped seals and put heart stickers on each of them. I walked over to the Hermes cabin first to give Jenna her letter. I knocked on the door and Connor answered. "Hey Connor is Jenna here?" I asked. "She's sleeping in why?" he asked. "Just give this to her and tell her it's from Colt" I said. He took the letter and nodded then closed the door. I then made my way over to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door and Annabeth answered. "Hey Apolla what can I help you with?" she asked. "Can you give this to Kelsey tell her it's from Collin" I said as I gave her the letter. "Yeah sure" she said smirking knowing what I was up to. I walked back to my cabin and woke up my brothers telling them to get into their swim shorts. "Not that I don't want to go swimming or anything but why?" Collin asked. "Because I'm the oldest therefore you have to listen to me now hurry up and get into your swim shorts and meet me down at the lake" I said. I had already got my swimsuit on and went over to the Ares cabin and saw Cole all ready in a white shirt and swim shorts. We went down to the lake to wait for my brothers and I smiled when I saw Kelsey and Jenna in their bikinis. I chuckled as they kept asking each other how they looked as they adjusted their swimsuits. Soon Collin and Colt came down to the beach and without a word jumped into the lake splashing everyone. "COLT, COLLIN!" I yelled. However they just laughed along with the girls who jumped in after them. "So this is your big plan to get your brothers girlfriends?" Cole asked as he wrapped his arm around me. "It's working isn't it?" I asked as I saw the boys flirting with the two demi goddesses. "I guess so" Cole replied. Cole walked behind me and rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck a few times. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" he asked. "Practically every day but I never get tired of hearing it" I said. "Well I do love you Apolla Curtis more than anything" he said as he turned me around in his arms kissing me passionately. "I love you to Cole so much" I said and we kissed again. Cole suddenly picked me up and ran towards the lake with a big smile on his face with me yelling at him to stop. I clung onto his neck for dear life while he jumped in. When we resurfaced I splashed him while the two of us laughed. We swam around for a while until everyone in the camp was finally up. "Come on guys lets go get some breakfast" I said. Everyone nodded and we got out of the lake and dried off then went back to our cabins to get dressed. Collin and Colt leaned in and kissed the girls cheeks causing them to squeal in happiness and run off. "I though you two didn't like girls" I said as we made our way up to the cabin. "I think I can make an exception for Kelsey she's hot" Collin said. "Same with Jenna she's smokin" Colt said. "Well I'm glad you guys like them you guys look cute together with those girls" I said. After we changed into some dry clothes we went to breakfast. Cole, Allie, Kelsey and Jenna came and sat at our table for breakfast. After eating we went our separate ways to start training but promised each other that we would be on the same teams when capture the flag started. Archery lessons went by quickly and everyone was soon gathered up to play capture the flag. "Let the game begin" Chiron said and everyone went separate ways into the forest. I agreed to guard the flag while everyone else went in search of the blue flag. It was a boring job all you really do is stand in front of the flag you barley get to fight and that's what I wanted to do. Suddenly I heard someone jumped down behind me before I could turn around and put up my shield I felt something cold and hard go straight through me then slide out. I fell to my knees and the person stepped in front of me. I looked up to see Tessa with a smirk on her face. "If you didn't take Cole away from me then I wouldn't have to do this" she said. "APOLLA!" I looked up and saw my brothers and Cole. They rushed down the hill when they saw me and Cole got down beside me while Bryce, Collin and Cole pointed their arrows at Tessa who had the nerve to look scared. "Someone get Chiron NOW!" Cole yelled. Allie raced off to get Chiron while Cole slowly rolled me onto my back. He ripped off some of his shirt and put pressure to my wound. "Cole" I said weakly. "Shhhhhhh baby don't talk you're gonna be ok just stay with me ok Chiron's coming" he said with tears in his eyes. "What happened here?" Chiron bellowed. "Who did this?" Everyone stayed quiet. Chiron looked at me and got down on his knees. "Apolla who did this to you just point them out" he said knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea for me to talk since I was so weak at the moment. Almost immediately I pointed to Tessa. "What you can't be serious she's weak Chiron she must've seen someone else that looks like me I would never do this to another camper" Tessa said defending herself. "That's bull Tessa you have blood on your sword!" Cole yelled. Chiron glared at Tessa and motioned for her to follow him. "Cole get Apolla to the infirmary and quickly Apollo will be there" Chiron said. "Yeah hear that baby your dad's here he's gonna help you just hold on" Cole cooed as he rushed me to the infirmary. Once we got there I saw my dad with worry written all over his face. Cole gently put me down on a bed and my dad put both of his hands over my stomach and began to speak in Greek. I cried out in pain as I felt a burning sensation flow through my body. I knew it was just my dad healing me though. "Shhhhhhh it's ok baby your dad is almost done it's ok" Cole cooed. Soon the burning stopped and my dad lifted his hands. "Thanks daddy" I said. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. "Anything for my princess" he said as he got up. "I will have a long talk with Aphrodite about this trust me" he said. "Thank you Cole" "Your welcome Lord Apollo" Cole said. My dad left leaving Cole and I in the infirmary. "You scared me" he said. "I'm sorry it won't happen again" I said. "Don't apologize it's Tessa's fault she almost killed you" he said. "Then again so did you" I said smirking. "Apolla I didn't mean to you know that I love you" Cole said as he began to freak out thinking that I was mad at him. "Hey, hey relax I was only kidding I love you too" I said. Cole let out a sigh of relief and kissed me gently. "Get some rest Chiron said it would be a good idea if you stayed here for a couple days I'll stay with you" Cole said. I nodded and closed my eye and went to sleep while Cole slowly and gently stroked my hair.


	10. Chapter 10

The two days I was in the infirmary passed quickly and I was soon back on the archery field with my siblings and I was glad that I was. I hated the infirmary it was so boring it was always rest this and rest that I was just thankful I had Cole there to talk to. "So boys I see you've been spending a lot of time with Jenna and Kelsey" I said winking at Collin and Colt. Their cheeks turned cherry red and I laughed. "Shut up" they mumbled in unison. I smiled and went back to my archery. After lessons we went to the cabin and sat down and talked. "I heard that Chiron is setting up another parent's day to make up for the last one that happened" Bryce said. "Do you know when?" I asked. "No all I heard was that there's gonna be another one" he replied. "What if Tessa calls a sudden death match?" Collin asked. "I highly doubt Chiron would allow it after what happened the first time" Colt said. "I also heard that this time our mortal parents get to come also" Bryce said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it and Annabeth engulfed me in a hug. "I'm so sorry Apolla" she said. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Wait you don't know?" Annabeth asked. "Apparently not" I replied. "Apolla it's your mom" she said. My heart dropped. "What about her?" I asked afraid of the answer. "Medusa found her and well I think you can put the rest together" she said. "No you're lying it can't be true" I said as tears began to stream down my face. "I'm so sorry Apolla" she said as she hugged me again. "Why is all this happening to me first I almost die twice and now my mom's dead it's not fair" I cried as I slid down the wall. "Your dad is here if you want to see him" Annabeth said. "Where is he?" I asked. "Out on the archery field" she replied. I got up and ran out to the archery field and jumped into my fathers arms as soon as I saw him. "Shhhh Apolla shhhhh" he cooed. "It's not fair it's just not fair" I cried into his shoulder. "Shhhhhh I know it's not I know but you need to be strong for your mother" he said. I could tell he was on the verge of tears also and just as I predicted he began to cry the great Lord Apollo god of the sun and archery actually began to cry. We hugged each other tighter crying mourning the loss of my mother. "The camp is having a memorial service for your mother Apolla it will be held this Saturday" Chiron said as he walked over to us with sympathy written all over his face. When my dad and I finally calmed down we followed Chiron into a separate cabin to discuss the memorial service. Cole ran out of his cabin once he heard the tragic news. He ran to the Apollo cabin to comfort his girlfriend in this time of need. He knew that he had to be there for her no matter what. He knew what it was like not to have a mother. His mother disowned him when he was thirteen and then died a year later. He had no idea why his mother disowned him he loved her so much and he thought she loved him but he was obviously dead wrong he was even more crushed when she died. Apollo burst into the cabin and saw the three Apollo boys sitting on their bunks looking down at the floor. "Where is she?" Cole asked. "She's in Chiron's cabin with her dad the camp is having a memorial service this Saturday for her mom" Bryce said. "How did her mom die?" Cole asked. "Medusa" the three boys replied in unison. Cole could hear the venom and disgust in their voices. He heart dropped when they said the gorgon's name. His mother died of cancer but losing her mother to Medusa that's even sadder. "You can wait for her here if you want" Colt said. Cole nodded and sat down on Apolla's bunk. "I thought Medusa was dead" Collin said. "I guess not unless there's another Medusa we don't know about" Bryce said trying to make it seem like a joke but sadly there was nothing anyone could do to wipe away the sadness everyone had locked up inside them. Collin, Colt, and Bryce met Apolla's mother once before and loved her she was one of the nicest people they ever met and now she was gone. I walked out of the cabin with my dad in tow and he walked me back to my cabin. We stopped in front of it and hugged once more. "Be strong my sunflower that's what your mother would want" he said. "I your mother would be so proud of you. You've become a beautiful, strong, smart demigoddess". "I know I said with a small smile. "I have to go now but I'll be back on Saturday for the service I love you" he said. "I love you too dad" I said and without another word he left. I walked into the cabin and saw Cole who immediately ran to me and engulfed me in a big hug. "I'm so sorry baby" he said kissing my head. "It's ok its life and I've got to be strong for my mom that's what she would've wanted" I said. "I'm sure it is" Cole said. We all decided to drop the subject since the last thing we needed was any more depression. We all talked about the parents day make up and what kind of event's there were gonna be. After talking for a while I told everyone I was gonna go out for a walk. They all nodded and I left grabbing my bow and quiver of arrows on my way out.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the day of the memorial service for the death of my mother. I wouldn't have woken up if my brothers didn't force me. I couldn't bare to go through something like this. I couldn't even look at a picture of my mother let alone a memorial service for her. I walked out of my cabin and saw everyone (even the other gods and goddesses) in chairs in front of a bunch of flowers and pictures of my mother. A podium was in the front in case someone wanted to say something or make a speech. My brothers and father sat up in the front. I saw an empty seat next to my father and sat down beside him. Tears stung my eyes threatening to spill but I refused to let them. I had to be strong like my father and mother. My dad wrapped his arm around me tightly as he could and kissed my head. I looked over at the Aphrodite cabin girls and guys and they all looked very upset all except for one. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about. That's right it's Tessa the spoiled snob simply looked bored and began to check her nails. When she saw me glaring at her she smirked. I knew that she was enjoying my sorrow and I was almost positive that she wouldn't let this situation go. Chiron approached the podium and looked out at all the campers and Olympians. "We are all gathered here today to pay our respects to Jacquelyn Ann Curtis a loving mother to one of our most top skilled campers" Chiron said glancing at me. "I may not have known Jacquelyn but from what Apollo's children have told me she was a wonderful and kind woman who cared greatly not only for her own child but for her daughters brothers and sisters and was very proud to be the mother of such a skilled and talented demigod" Chiron said. That was it I couldn't hold it in I turned away from Chiron and cried into my dad's shoulder. He hugged me tightly telling me that everything was going to be ok. Chiron walked over to be and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Is there anything that you want to say Apolla?" he asked. I shook my head slowly. I highly doubt I would be able to say anything about my mother without breaking down into hysterics. "Do any of you want to say something?" Chiron asked my brothers. "I do" Colt said. Chiron nodded and Colt walked up to the podium and cleared his throat. "Jackie was one of the best people I knew. She was like another mother to me since mine left me with my aunt when I was four. Jackie was like a second mom to all of us she welcomed us into her home with open arms when we first met her" Colt said. He was about to say something else when his voice cracked and he started crying. My dad rushed up to the podium and gathered his oldest son in his arms hugging him tightly trying his best to calm him. He led my brother back over to his chair to sit down. "What about you two boys do you want to say anything?" Chiron asked Collin and Bryce. They shook their heads no and also began to cry. "Lord Apollo?" Chiron asked my father. My dad just slowly shook his head as tears began to form in his eyes. My aunt Artemis who was sitting behind my father with her children laid her hand on my dad's shoulder. "I'm so sorry brother" she said. "Me too" my dad whispered. Chiron spoke a few more comforting words before he stepped down from the podium. Each of the Apollo kids were given a white flower except for my dad and I who were given yellow flowers representing the sun. My dad and I got yellow flowers because 1) she was my mother and 2) she was my dad's lover. We stood in a line next to the biggest picture of my mother which was of her holding me and my dad standing beside her with his arm around her shoulders. When it was my turn I placed my flower on top of the others. "I love you mom" I whispered then walked back to my seat. All I could think about was how I was gonna get Medusa back for taking away an important part of my life. A part that I'll never get back. She was gonna pay. I was gonna get my revenge on her and I was gonna make sure it would be slow and painful for her because that's what she deserved.


End file.
